


untitled

by nathengyn



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathengyn/pseuds/nathengyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>haru's taste in underwear has always been a bit strange -- figures it'd apply to lingerie, too. Then again, rin's might not be all that better, either</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollcewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollcewrites/gifts).



[](http://s1299.photobucket.com/user/nathengyn/media/hr%20--%20xmas_zpsa1y1mzan.png.html)

[](http://s1299.photobucket.com/user/nathengyn/media/Untitled-2_zpsp6wvl2zd.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays~! I hope you like the piece! I wanted to combine your prompts (christmas-themed lingerie??) but alas! Please make do with lacy flower/dolphin-themed underwear & sleepy cuddles, instead :)


End file.
